REALITY
by The Girl With The Sun
Summary: Katniss and Peeta in the eyes of their comrades, allies, enemies, friends and yes unrequited lovers, as they show you, the reality behind the act.
1. Chapter 1

**REALITY**

**ONE: Green Eyed Monster**

**Johanna's POV**

I could see her lean her face close to the boy after Finnick went flirting with her, her face turned bright with humor, her eyes alight with the laughter on her lips. When he climbed up the chariot she took his arms and straightened his crown, all while looking for Haymitch and their stylists. It seems she's used to doing that by herself. Taking care of the boy with the blonde hair and that striking blue eyes, that, even though his whole costume is set to make him look deadly, remains eerily serene and calm. Good.

I saw her hand reach out to grip his as they paraded us around and around the Capitol. I saw her face compose and I saw her ready to give her life to make the boy whose hand she held live. I remember Haymitch coming into my room yesterday. He asks me to protect the boy if we all wanted her to push through with the rebellion. He said to keep the boy alive to make her the mockingjay. Or else, she would never form an alliance. If we let the boy die, Haymitch says, Katniss Everdeen will be on the hunt for our blood and bone. Not caring if she dies as well.

I hadn't believed it. It was impossible to tell you the truth, very impossible that Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire will ever give up her life for a baker's son. But it was true, I believed it the first time she looked at me as if she wanted to rip my skin off. That was when I stripped my clothes down and talked to her precious Peeta Mellark, the light from his costume bouncing off my naked breasts. I believed it still when I stripped down and oiled myself for a wrestling match with Peeta.

I could still remember her face. Angry, flustered, confused as I grappled naked with her star crossed lover. She went directly to shoot arrows, man was she angry. She hit everything thrown at her. She only calmed when Peeta sauntered over to her and hold her hand. She may probably not remember it, but she glared at me then, daring me to come closer to her Peeta. Of course, since I love my skin, I did not dare. Because when the girl on fire get over come by a green eyed monster called jealousy, you seriously have to back off Peeta Mellark. Seriously.


	2. Chapter 2

**REALITY**

**TWO: Remember**

**Gale's POV**

I remember she couldn't sleep without him. I don't know how long it has been going on, but she couldn't sleep without him now. When they came back to District 12 after the tour she would always have dark black circles under her eyes. Weirdly enough they match his. They look like Panda Bears. Nightmares, she would always reason to me when she comes in our house to bring some game, or a fresh batch of baked cheese bread. I could see her look at each longingly, and let them linger in her hands when she touches them, as if she imagines she's touching the hands of the boy who baked them.

I remember her from the beach in the Quarter Quell, the sun setting, Peeta Mellark giving her the locket with a picture of me and her family. He tells her that we need her, we need our Katniss, he tells her no one needs him so it will be alright. I was smiling, Katniss was going home, to me and to our life, but then tears spilled from her eyes, she shook her head and closed the locket. And told Peeta Mellark that she needed him, and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

I remember her after the Quell. She raked Haymitch's face when she learned that Peeta was captured by the Capitol. I could still see her, strapped down to that bed, food and water flowing into her arm because she refused everything. She didn't speak nor stand. And at night she cries his name over and over again until we sedate her. The loss of District 12 and the rebellion were all secondary to the loss of Peeta Mellark. And no one could comfort her.

I could remember her on the day we managed to bring him back from the Capitol. Bruised, bleeding from whipping, intoxicated on poisons and his mind in a jumble. She shot off her bed like lightning when Haymitch, Plutarch and I went in to tell her. Her cheeks flushed, her eyes lit and filled with happy tears and her smile was radiant. I could still see her tearing down the halls into his room, her mother laughing at her childlike way of pushing everyone aside and holding Peeta Mellark's hand across her cheeks, brushing his ashy blonde hair from his face. She did not leave his bedside, until two days later, he opened his eyes.

The bright blue seemed to mystify her ad she broke down into sobs, until Peeta, weak as he was pulled her into his arms and she settled her head on his neck, her arms tight around him and minutes later, both were asleep. I could still see her moving with purpose day after day, getting everything done by noon, because by then, she would be holing up with the baker's son. This gives hope to everyone, even Haymitch who can't wipe the proud Papa smile on his face the first time Peeta Mellark walked hand in hand with Katniss into the planning room. Pale, exhausted from the effort but stubbornly trying, Katniss hovering over him.

I could remember them both, after the fall of President Snow, grimy, dirty, walking hand in hand outside the Capitol, announcing to the whole Panem a new beginning. Plutarch Heavensbee became the new President, appointing Peeta Mellark as his speaker and most trusted advisor and most likely to replace him as President.

I could remember her, announcing no more Hunger Games are to be done, that the children are safe again, that their child, hers and Peeta's child, will be born into a new Panem. And I remember the widening of those bright blue eyes, the smile that erupted on his face, the shaking, gentle hand on her stomach and soon him lifting Katniss and spinning her round and round.

I remember the day they got married in the Capitol. It was a simple wedding, with Katniss wearing the same Mockingjay Wedding Dress from before, and Peeta in his Tuxedo. I remember seeing her, I was mesmerized, but she didn't even notice me, for her eyes were all for the man in front of the altar. She smiled at me afterwards as she threw the bouquet to Madge Undersee, and as Peeta hit me with a garter he pulled from her thigh. They both laughed when I blushed as red as a tomato when I pushed the garter up Madge's thigh.

I remember the day Cinna Abernathy Mellark and Portia Rue Mellark were born. The twins Katniss and Peeta are so proud of. Both had his and her father's eyes, blue and warm like the sky, and hair liked mixed shades of the ashy blonde and the brown that their father and mother had. They had Katniss' nose and Peeta's lips. I remember Katniss saying her son is going to be one hell of a kisser, causing her husband to blush.

But most of all, I remember that one day down in District Thirteen, before war even broke out, and while Peeta Mellark was soundly sleeping in his bed, Katniss sitting behind him, brushing his hair over and over with her fingers, and Katniss Everdeen looked up from the face of the boy she loved and stared right at me and smiled and said "You know Gale, you will always be my best friend. No matter what." And she resumed staring at the sleeping baker's son, and I knew, I was more than happy at being the very best friend Katniss Everdeen- excuse me, Katniss Mellark will ever have.


	3. Chapter 3

**REALITY**

**THREE: STRENGTH (Part One – Hunger Games, a bit of Post Catching Fire)**

**Prim's POV**

My sister was the strongest person I know. Her strength never falters. You could see it in her face, in the determination on her straight mouth when she first went out beyond the fence to hunt for our supper. She was barely 11 years old. You could see that strength in her stormy gray eyes when she went home that day, shivering, rail thin and drenched, with two loaves of burnt bread. She forced our mother from her bed and sat her on the table and brewed her tea.

You could see my sister's strength when every morning she would wake me up and bring us both to school to learn something. You could see it in the way her lithe body tenses as she signs up for tesserae yet again.

You could see it in the way she carried up my goat, bloody and mangled and dying and laid it on our kitchen table, telling me its mine if I could heal it. Oh, I had been so grateful for my sister that day.

I have always looked up to my strong and resilient sister. I have always drawn my strength from hers. The day of the reaping for the 74th Hunger Games and my name was called, my knees went to jelly, and the world spun around me. But then I remember my strong sister, the one who made sure I get fed three times a day, the one who refuses to let me sign up for tesserae, and so I gathered every stray piece of strength within me and I pushed myself towards that stage, to the woman with the strange pumpkin colored hair and the drunk guy who lives high up to Victor's Village.

But then, my sister was stronger. Before I even stepped on the stairs that will lead me to the Games she as already there. "I volunteer, I volunteer, please. Not her, I volunteer." My strong sister. My valiant and resilient sister was yet again, displaying her never ending strength. She was fighting for me again. And this time I feared that she cannot return to me. She could not go away. My strong sister. I could not loose her. Our mother can't. "No. No, Katniss no!" I clutch uselessly at her sleeves.

"Gale." She calls out to Gale, asking him to take me to safety. "No, Katniss, NO!" I scream uselessly as Gale takes me into his arms. "Be safe Catnip." Gale murmurs to her. I scream from agony, until Gale pulls me back. "She'll be safe Prim. She's Katniss. She is going to be okay."

I watched with blurry eyes as my sister takes my place in that stage. I still could see her strength. In the hard lines of her face, in the straightness of her stance. But then I saw a flicker in that strength, a chink in her iron cast wall of strength, a crumbling, a very small weakness displayed in her eyes. Horror and fear. It was unnoticeable, but not by me. She was my sister after all, and I have watched her for so long, I could depict every emotion on her face.

Her strength had failed when she learned who the boy tribute will be, the baker's son, the one who kindly let's me admire the frostings on his cakes, the boy who once gave me a small sugar biscuit with the face of a lion when his mother was not looking. Peeta Mellark. As he climbed up the stage, I saw Katniss scared for the first time in my life.

She was scared for Peeta. And that fact made me hysterical. My strong valiant sister, is finally scared for the first time.

My observation proved more true when she was saying her goodbye to me, and to my mother, and to Gale. I had begged her to promise me that she will make it back alive. Her hesitation was slight, only a fraction of a second, and I knew she was thinking of Peeta, the boy she will have to kill to make it back to us. She heaved a sigh and gave the promise. When we left I took a glance back and I saw her whisper, _"Please don't let me be the one to kill him."_

I stayed glued to the television when the opening parade began. The tributes from our district were usually draped with the worst costumes. Black shirts and pants, covered in coal dust. Sometimes naked. But I'm sure my strong sister will bite the head off anyone if they made her go out naked. But she was not naked. She was everything but naked.

My sister was wonderful, stunning, glorious, ethereal. She was on fire, burning and so strong. Oh yes, the fire around her was so beautiful, so strong, just like her. She was smiling and her smile was radiant, blinding, her hand entwined with the baker's son. They were waving and smiling. But before the camera swiveled away I saw her lean on Peeta. _"Don't let go."_ And I saw Peeta tighten his hand on her, and just like that, they were gone from view.

My strong sister, depending on someone, this was really not good. But then my fears were washed away when I saw her score after the assessment from the Gamemakers. 11. Wonderful. Now I know she will get more sponsors. But my fears came rushing back when Peeta Mellark admitted on National Television that my sister, my strong sister was the love of his life. And I saw the horrified shock on my sister's face. I knew then, things were not going so good.

When she entered the arena, she was calm, cool and composed. She made a dive for the Cornucopia, but she was distracted by Peeta, so she grabbed the thing nearest to her and she made a dash from the forest, away from the bloodshed around her. She ran all throughout the forest, probably searching for water. That night she perched high up into a tree, watching all around her. Below her, a girl lit up a camp fire, and I could almost see her wince.

The Careers came not a minute later. Marvel and Glimmer from District One, Cato and Clove of District Two, a boy from District 5 and lastly, and what made my sister almost gasp, innocent, handsome, Peeta Mellark, with his kind blue eyes. My sister gripped her weapons, anger in her every pore. Betrayal etched in her eyes. So she trusted Peeta. This was another first. My sister never showed any pain, but seeing Peeta with the Careers, she was angry.

I saw Cato slice through the poor girl and watch the rest of the Careers walk away, they asked if the girl was indeed dead. Peeta volunteered to finish her off. And so his companions walked away, he returned to the poor girl who crawled away from the spot. I know my sister could not see her anymore, but we could. Peeta knelt down beside her and closed her eyes, and he held her hand until her last breath was gone.

"Please be safe, for one more night, be safe, please." And I knew immediately he was protecting my sister. I thanked him over and over again.

Katniss became quite the hunter I knew her to be over the next few days. She finally found a stream for water and she was hunting for game to eat. She managed to get a groosling. She even threw some of those deadly trackerjackers against the Careers, killing Glimmer in the process. She was caught with some stings, but the girl from 11, Rue, gave her some herbs for the stings. A few days later, her strength was displayed again, when Cato finally cornered her into a forest tree, and she was prepared to fight him off.

But then Peeta came again, and he told her to run. Fighting Cato off. He managed to slice his leg. Peeta was not shown much after that, it seems he vanished in the arena. She made an alliance with the little girl from 11, Rue, her name was. They planned to blow up the camp of the Careers while they were away and immediately began setting up traps against the Careers, smokes to act as decoys for them.

But then I could still see the chinks in her armor, every night when she checks the night sky for Peeta, whether he remains alive or not. I could see her expel a breath everytime she does not see him on the sky.

When she blew up the Career's food supply I was so amazed with her. And when she managed to escape them. But then Rue, I was worried about. She managed to set up all the smokes but then Marvel caught up with her. When Katniss found her, it was already too late. She was dying. She killed Marvel in return. And I watched Katniss, covering her ally with flowers and singing to her until she passed. District 11 sent her bread for her kindness.

Her strength is displayed yet again when Ceasar Flickerman announced that there may be two victors if they both came from the same district. My sister was shocked, and she screamed his name in the arena. "Peeta!" and her eyes came alight with that same strength as she went to find her star crossed lover.

She found him in a perfect camouflage. So that was why he was never in the cameras anymore. I saw my sister clean him up, in the river. He was pale, sick and had no appetite, he seemed to have blood poisoning but he was eerily calm. Strong, like my sister. He was happy to die for her. But my sister was not having any of that, I saw her armor getting a larger chink when Peeta would not eat anything. I saw her toughen up when she drained all the pus from her lg. My mother took a big breath then. Katniss never stayed when we are treating patients.

She dragged him into a cave and I saw her literally panicking in his fever. She settled hm in her jacket, making sure to heal his tracker jacker stings and applying burn ointment where she thinks could help. She was begging Haymitch for medicine for Peeta.

I saw another chink in her armor when Peeta was telling her that when he dies, he wants her alive. But Katniss was not having any of that, she froze and told Peeta to not talk about those things, that they will make it alive. When Peeta would not listen she kissed him. My mother and I froze. My sister who never so much had a romantic side, even for Gale is kissing the baker's boy.

Peeta then went on telling Katniss about his father and our mother, I stole a glance at my mom but she kept her eyes on my sister, and the boy she held in her arms. There was a lot of kissing in the cave, when she is forcing him to eat what they were being sent. And then Ceasar announced that there would be a Feast where everything they needed will be given. I saw hope spark in her eyes.

I saw her give Peeta the sleep syrup and bravely went on to the Cornucopia. She was ready to die, for Peeta she was ready to give up her life, and break her promise to me. I watched as her strength billowed out an aura around her, as she is trying so hard to keep Peeta alive. I saw the girl from District 5 rush through the Cornucopia and get her bag. I can see Katniss swear and shrugged as she made a mad dash for the small pack that will save Peeta's life.

I saw the boy from 11, Thresh I remember, swing Clove away from Katniss, smashing her head on a rock, I could see the dent in her skull. He stalked Katniss, asking her is she was the one who killed the little girl. Katniss shook her head, it was the boy from 1 and that she killed him already. I saw Thresh get off my sister and let her go. Her head was bleeding but she fought through the haze I'm sure she was seeing through.

She made it back to the cave, and she quickly injected the medicine in Peeta's arm. I saw her loose consciousness after a few moments and Peeta wake up soon after her. She may never know it, but I saw her face when she saw Peeta well. She was happy, content and quite serene. And when Peeta was telling her that she should never risk her life for his, and she retaliated in the mischievous way that maybe he was not only the one who thinks about her death, I saw the possibility of a dead Peeta Mellark scare her. That never happened before.

Over the next few days all I saw was that playful banter between my sister and the baker's son. But when they have gone hunting, I saw evidences of that chink in my sister's strength. When Peeta had not responded to her whistles I saw the fear on her face. When she shouted at Peeta for not replying. I know others would see it as she not caring, but they do not know my sister. It was fear that pushed her to be angry like that, fear she rarely ever felt.

I saw the final chink at the end of the 74th Hunger Games, when Cato was already dead, and they would have to choose who will be the one to go home. I remember my sister aiming to shoot Peeta as he threw his knife to the lake. I remember her, saw the horrified expression on her face as Peeta tore his bandage and let his blood flow freely, I remember her desperately trying to weave it back together.

And then she pulled the berries that will end both their lives, and she was perfectly well. I saw her, throw all caution to the wind as Peeta was taken by the doctors and she tried to rip their faces off.

I saw her as she ran to Peeta Mellark on stage, and though she may tell us everything was a lie, I know she was desperate to keep him with her, safe, unscarred. I knew her heart almost stopped when she saw the prosthetic leg.

My sister was strong, but it did not mean she was fearless. Oh sure, my sister would venture across the fence surrounding District 12 and face countless of wild animals that may kill her without even batting an eyelash, but she could scream at the top of her lungs in fear every night when she dreams of a dying Peeta Mellark.

Katniss Everdeen, my strong sister has only one fear. And that fear is loosing Peeta Mellark. And now that her greatest fear has come to life, I see my sister's strength ebbing away. I see her loose her will to live slowly, each day. I see her growing weak, reduced to a rail thin, sobbing girl who seems to have the soul taken out of her.

I could see my once strong sister slowly vanish, and I realize my sister's strength was not her own. She draws her strength from someone. And that someone is Peeta Mellark. Come to think of it, I remember her five years ago with the two loaves of bread, the fire of determination burning in her eyes, yes it was Peeta who put it there.

Now my sister's strength is gone, and she is floating away. I resolve to be the strong one this time. I would take my sister's place, and I swear I would give her her strength back. I would be her strength this time around, like she was for me when our mother was reduced to this state.

"Katniss." I whisper to her ear. No response, no movement, just a faraway look in her dull gray eyes, her hands clutching the pearl Peeta gave her. "Katniss he is here." There was a shuffle, a quick intake of breath. "Peeta is here Katniss, they rescued him." Liquid, coming down her eyes, her breath breaking into uneven sounds, sobbing. "He's still asleep from the toxins they gave him, but he'll be awake soon. They are flushing his whole body. He's weak, but he'll get better. He's alive."

And when I said that I saw my sister come back to life. Her eyes shone with tears yes, but they were no longer dull, they had the spark of determination. "Prim, I want to see him." Her voice was hoarse but that was alright, she was speaking again. "I know you do, come on, let me help you." She shook her head and stood up. She had strength in her limbs. She walked briskly out the door.

Soon she saw Haymitch and she stopped for a long while. "You said you put what was precious into my hands sweetheart, and you did. Now I am giving that precious thing back to you." Her eyes filled and she embraced her old mentor, who by the looks on his face spent a considerable time crying over his most favorite trainee. "He'll want to see you the first time he gets up." He pointed to a door and to my shock she ran with all her might to that door.

I saw her pause a while, watch her lips form his name, and I hear her laugh as she launched herself into him. I take a peek and see a sleepy Peeta Mellark, doozy on the drugs in his system, bruised and bleeding on various areas, but my sister held his face so tenderly and kiss him. I see him say her name before he went back under. But it was no matter, my sister had purpose, she had her strength back.

"Now Haymitch, about Snow and the rebellion.." Haymitch smirked. "We waited this long sweetheart, take all the time you need with lover boy over there, and when he is kicking again, we'll talk about how you two will lead us into war. But for now, consider this your cave and that a storm is once again raining down. Because when the sin shines again, we fight."

Katniss gave a nod and focused her eyes back on to our brave hero, the boy who kept the spark ablaze when my sister was too weak. "Thank you" I hear her utter, and I knew, the rebellion will have its mockingjay very soon. Her strength has after all, returned.


	4. Chapter 4

**REALITY**

**Chapter Four: Weakness (Part Two of Strength – a bit of Catching Fire)**

**Mrs. Everdeen's POV**

I have always lived in a world of fear, loss, despair, hopelessness. Yes, hopelessness was what I had always felt. There were moments though, when the hopelessness vanishes. The first time I looked into his bright blue eyes, and I thought I would love him forever. Peeta Mellark's father. I feel surges of hope when I smell the sweet butter scent that must have come from his day of baking.

But then, there was another kind of feeling. Not just hope, but greater than that. Joy, peace, serenity, calm, warmth. Oh yes, whenever I hear him sing, and all the birds stop to listen, there is no more need for me to hope, because all that I wanted, was right there already. I was living in it. A coal miner from the Seam was the only person to make me alive. And when our first born daughter opened her eyes, so eerily like her father's gray mist eyes, I felt everything rush into me and merge, collide into the greatest feeling. Love.

But when her father died, when my husband's voice could no longer be heard, I felt the fear come twist in with the love. And I was scared. I was scared that when my perfect beautiful daughter, my wild and free Katniss would and could also leave me, that her sister, my baby, Prim, may also disappear in a blink of an eye like her father, love was trapped in the confines of my heart. Never gone, no, I would never stop loving my children, only frozen, guarded by my fear, my insecurity, my helplessness, my weakness.

Oh yes, I am weak I must admit to that. When Prim was reaped for the Games I felt my heart slowly die, especially when Katniss volunteered for her. She may not know it, I may never let her feel it, but I drew my strength from my valiant daughter, who fears nothing. My sweet Katniss, headstrong and hopeful.

Yes, my daughter, no matter how bad the situation is, remains optimistic of everything. When she was reaped again for the Quell, she tucked all of her fears in, her tears quite minimal, and the effect of having been drunk. No, my strong daughter, my Katniss, has no weaknesses. She will never curl up into a ball like me. Her spirit will never wither, she will keep moving forward. She will never loose hope.

I drew my strength from this small glimmers of my fearless little girl. I drew my own will to push forward from her own, from that spark of determination in her eyes to never stop. That is, until I discovered my daughter's one and only weakness. The son of the man I loved the first. Peeta Mellark.

Ironic isn't it, how fate comes right round in a circle, knotting loose ends, creating one continuous cycle. Peeta, who is an exact replica of his father. Sometimes I still smile about that fact. That my strong daughter will love the timid and shy boy from town. But during the Games, I could hardly blame my daughter for loving this boy, though she may not know it.

His sweet disposition is a perfect match for my daughter's aggressive tendencies, his mild demeanor calming her boiling temper. And yet his will and his determination and his purely good heart, well, it only assures me that my daughter will not always have her way with this lad.

When I spoke to his father when he was five years old, and he "fell in love" with my five year old daughter, I actually laughed, telling him that it was meant by fate. His kind blue eyes twinkled in mirth as his son watched mesmerized at my daughter.

But everything changed when I saw my daughter after the Games. When I discovered that my sixteen year old daughter had a weakness. She rarely ever sleeps, plagued by nightmares, and I could not calm her, whatever I do, I could not make her calm down in sleep. And she may never know it, but when she trembles in her sleep, chased by monsters, she murmurs one and only one name, the name of the one person who can understand what she dreams of, Peeta.

It was then I begun to worry and fear for my eldest daughter. I see her whenever she hears Peeta's voice. She tightens up, and I see her longing. Yes, she may deny it, she may claim to me that everything in the arena was an act, but I see her longing for the sweet boy with the calm blue eyes.

My worry grows when Effie Trinket personally called me from the tour saying my daughter has been loosing weight, and not sleeping at all and asked me what she could do to make Katniss more comfortable. I suggested sleep syrup, and warm milk, but Effie called me the next day and told me it was already worse with the syrup.

Of course, I knew the real remedy for my daughter's condition, and it relies in the boy who, according to his father hardly sleeps at night and spends all is time painting what was in is dreams.

And my theory was proved right by Effie Trinket when she called me the next week, telling me that my daughter was fine now, sleeping again peacefully, she might add, having a healthy color in her cheeks, gaining weight again and was sleeping every night with Peeta. There was a silence in the air. I told Effie it was alright, but what I did not tell her was my worry, that one day, my daughter will wither because of her one weakness.

I confirmed the worst when Haymitch came to me just after the announcement of the Quell, that she was going to go back to the arena, to tell me that my eldest daughter wanted to give up her life for Peeta to live. It was then that I knew, my strong daughter finally had a weakness, an Achilles Heel of sorts. And she was far more vulnerable than she had ever been before.

When Peeta Mellark announced to the whole of Panem that my baby girl was pregnant, about to have a baby of her own, I almost withered. So that's why. They were going to have a child. The product of their love. Tears ran down both of their eyes. My little grand child, growing inside of my daughter. And I prayed with all my heart that they will be safe.

The day Peeta Mellark died for a few seconds, I was out buying some sweet cup cakes for Prim and Rory and Posy, and Artemis, the baker, was focused on watching the television as he packs up my purchases. The moment Peeta was lying heartless, Artemis dropped the parcel on the floor and he froze. "My son." He blubbered and I saw my daughter lean her head down to where I know Peeta's heart beat will be loudest, and see the tears track down her eyes as she tries to scream him back to life.

Holly Mellark burst through the bakery and hugged her husband. "Our son, Artemis, oh, our son! I knew this would happen, all those training, he isn't prepared for the rebellion, why did they choose him! Our son." I saw my daughter be pushed into a tree and as Finnick pumps air into Peeta's lungs I saw my daughter slump further into the tree, her limbs growing idle, her eyes, I gasped when I saw them. I dropped to the ground. My daughter's eyes are misting. Holly seems to see this and lashes out at me.

"My son is the one who is dying! Why are you like that? Worried for your daughter? Wake up, Lily!" I shook my head. "Holly, she can't survive without him. Katniss, she… she will not , she could not head the rebellion without your son. She's dying already Holly. Look at her."

And it was that precise moment where Peeta took a lungful of air, and in less than a nanosecond, my daughter was lunging at him, sobbing uncontrollably. Holly Mellark looked at her son and my daughter and wiped at her tears, only to have them flow down again. "She loves him after all." I smiled. "I think she loved him ever since she was eleven."

A few days later we sat in Victor's Village watching their progress, that Artemis spoke. "Clever of fate isn't it?" I looked at him questioningly. "Imagine, if we ended up together, would there be Katniss and Peeta? Our children, who would have thought, that they will love each other like this?" I smile for the first time as I see my daughter walk over to Peeta Mellark and hug him after the blood bath at the Cornucopia. Of their allies, they were the only ones still with District Partners.

"Maybe this was what fate always intended it to be. Maybe this is why we met, so our children could love. You were my key Artemis, to him. You led me to him." Artemis smiled at the memory of his best friend, the man who became my husband. "You were always meant to love him Lily of the Valley." He smiled at me as our children kissed. "Who knows, maybe they'll name the baby after us." He said with a proud look on his face. A proud look his son was never allowed to see.

I was with Hazelle, watching over Posy who had colds, when Gale and Rory entered the house with a squirrel, a round of cheese, milk and some soap. I smile over at Gale. I know that he had feelings for my daughter, but it was not meant to be. Or it could have been, if only my daughter had not fallen in love with Peeta. The sun was setting over the horizon of the arena, my daughter and Peeta are taking first watch. I knew she was alright after the jabberjay incident, Peeta had always managed to comfort her.

"I stopped by the Hob, saw Greasy Sae. We saw Katniss and the guy from Four trapped in a Jabberjay field. I did not see what happened next, Peace Keepers raided the Hob, but I wanted to kill them for doing that." Gale slammed the squirrel on the large slab of wood that Hazelle uses as a chopping board.

Gale sees the television and sees Katniss pressed up against Peeta. "Well, Peeta must have calmed her." His voice was laced with bitterness. "He was the only one who could anyways." He murmured as an after thought. It was then that Peeta was showing a locket to Katniss. It had our pictures. Me and Prim and Gale. Gale stiffened.

"Your family needs you. No one ever really needed me." And the way Peeta has said it, no self pity, no disdain, only acceptance proved to me that his heart was untarnished, all good and pure and that his kind blue eyes are merely reflections, small glimpses of his soul. The council must be proud, for their chosen leader, one they honed from the moment he was born was what they wanted him to be.

Strong, but his heart was pure, never hating, never neglecting. Only fighting. And I know that though Holly and Artemis will be devastated to hear that their youngest son thinks they do not care for him, they will be proud that they have raised such a strong and good boy. But then again, like my daughter, he also had one weakness, one thing that will make I surrender, and that weakness is the same person crying all over him, telling him that she needed him.

And that was when I realized that they could be hazardous to each other, weaknesses to each other, the only points of vulnerability. My daughter threw away the locket that Peeta had given her to pull at his hair, locking his lips into hers, and when she was sure he will not attempt to speak again, her hands gripped at his hair then stroked down to his neck one hand clamping there the other to rest on his back. A lightning drew them apart but I already saw it, my daughter drowning in those bright blue eyes.

Gale's shoulders stooped. "Gale." I whisper and he looked at me with sadness in his eyes. "He makes her weak Mrs. Everdeen. It's just not right." I shook my head. Because it was not Peeta Mellark that makes my daughter weak. I just realized it now, how wrong I was, but it still made me fear. It is the absence of him that makes her weak. And I knew this will make my daughter more vulnerable than ever.

It was worse after Peeta's capture, and the rebellion was about to begin. Of course, I already knew of the plan, of how nothing was coincidence, but I saw how it affected my daughter. The loss of Peeta Mellark did not only make her weak, it robbed her of everything. It was planned, I knew, the greatest sacrifice, the building of a hero, the last stage in the formation of Panem's future leader, but I saw how it was on my daughter. I feared for her, I longed to tell her the truth but I could not. I saw the life drain out of my daughter. She lost the will to live. She did not eat, she did not speak, she refused everything.

At first we thought she was going to end up alright. When Gale told her that District 12 no longer existed, she found a new determination, wanting to know if we were safe. But I should have realized that was only secondary. Because no, she did not forget that Peeta was lost from her, she just realized there were other things she needed to think about. The secondary ones.

When she saw us safe, she breathed a sigh of relief and then she saw Haymitch with Artemis and Holly, telling them their son was lost to the Capitol, and that rescue operations were not yet viable as they were still dealing with larger problems she burst, she charged at Haymitch with her fist.

"DEALING WITH LARGER PROBLEMS? YOU MAY HAVE FORGOTTEN HAYMITCH, HE'S EVERYTHING THAT IS IMPORTANT! YOU'RE THE REASON HE'S SOMEWHERE, TORTURED, PROBABLY DEAD!" Her voice faltered, her face crumpled up in pain and her eyes filled as she slowly sank down to the floor.

I see everyone look on with pity and concern as my daughter practically fell apart. She ran to her room and holed up in a corner. It was Artemis who crouched down and hugged her. His kind blue eyes, so like his son's, seem to calm my broken daughter. "When Peeta was five years old, and I was taking him to school for the first time, he was very scared. He had no friends from there, and his brothers, well they were not allowed to fraternize with their little brother, he had to learn, but they were always watching."

My daughter seemed to hang on to his every word. Her gray eyes was calm as if trying to picture the boy in her mind. "And then I sat him in his chair, and I watched him through that tiny peep hole from the door, and then this vibrant little girl, with her hair in a braid, in a red plaid dress sang the Valley Song and my son was mesmerized. He was very eager to go to school the next day, and for the next few days he made friends and he stood up to bullies. He grew strong, because of a girl who sang the Valley Song."

Katniss smiled, even as tears rolled down. "You made him strong, and now you have to keep on fighting for him, that's the only way he'll fight. One day he will come back to us. He's watching you, you know, he always does." My daughter nodded.

But Artemis' words could not compensate for the gaping hole in my daughter's chest. She went to conference, she converged with the council, she made plans for fights, she trained the others, but she was like a robot. She wanted Peeta back. It was the first and only thing on her agenda. It was what she proposed to the Council each time they meet.

And then one day a miracle happened. Senator Sky Snow, the President's eldest daughter, came barging in through the underground tunnel supporting a limping Peeta Mellark, and carrying Johanna Mason. "Its about frigging time Abernathy, he's bruised, he's wounded, he almost freaking died ON me, and we all know what Katniss will do if he dies, and you decide that NOW is the right time? Will you please freaking explain?"

"Simple, we needed more feed from the Capitol, and now Beetee has overrode all systems, the Capitol is in our hands." Sky let out a stream of curses. "Well, will someone get Johanna, and let's take Lover Boy to Lover freaking girl and let them get a few hours of lalala land and then could we get on to removing my idiot father from Presidency?"

When Katniss was informed that Peeta was here, she lunged out of the training center and shot straight to the infirmary. She cried, and touched his face tenderly, then slowly she let the tears she kept jammed in her eyes after the talk with Artemis. And she laughed, bubbling out undecipherable words as she hugged Peeta with a smile on her face, and he woke slowly, resting his fingers on her hair, murmuring her name.

Of course, my daughter almost clawed Sky's eyes out once, when she was helping Peeta get his crutches and ended up toppling on the floor with him. Katniss never let anyone approach Peeta, any FEMALE that is, except from Prim, I, and the nurse. Sky naturally found that funny and let it slide.

It was then that I began to see more clearly. My daughter had color back in her cheeks, a spark that could burn in he eyes and a purpose in her strides. She began to give hope to the people, hope that we could win out on the rebellion. Of course, the people were willing to fight for their mockingjay, and her song, as what they have come to call Peeta. Most people want to see them happy, especially when during therapy, when they thought they were alone, Katniss would tackle him to the ground and just lay there, in perfect unison.

It ignites strength when they would both enter the planning room, the first few times Peeta pale, exhausted barely remaining straight, but a spark of eagerness in his eyes.

Katniss was like a hawk, watching eagerly over him, getting him medicine at the perfect time almost counting down the seconds, and Peeta, almost exasperated kissed her senseless in the planning room causing Katniss to be three minutes late to give the dosage that she made a no kissing rule ten minutes before medicine time, which Peeta always breaks.

It was refreshing, hearing my daughter laugh, seeing her eyes blurry from a good night's sleep, though I had to swallow the fact that she sleeps with Peeta constantly, seeing her growing strong. And now as I look upon young Abernathy and Portia Rue run around with their father, Portia Rue's ashy blond hair in that familiar braid swinging, her gray eyes alight with freedom hanging from her father's arms with Abernathy, his dark hair falling in his eyes, so blue like the sky. His father's eyes.

In the twin's faces you could see their father stamped in their features, but with their mother in their spirits. And I am right, as my daughter comes out of the house, in her traditional pants and sweaters, calling out to her husband and her energetic twins, I reached an understanding.

Yes, my daughter has one weakness in this world. And that weakness is Peeta Mellark. But now I realize why Peeta is her greatest weakness. As she takes his face into her hands and gives him a soundly kiss, I now know that Peeta Mellark is the source of my daughter's strength. Peeta is her strength. And yes, it is true that the strongest point, is also the same with your weakest. Because when you take Peeta Mellark away from Katniss, she may crumble to dust.

Its dangerous, its wicked, and yes, its baffling, but seeing my daughter and her husband and their children bask in the last rays of the sun under a free Panem, I realize that the pros will always outweigh the cons. Just like how Katniss' strength outweighs the weakness.


	5. Chapter 5

**REALITY**

**Chapter Five: Pride**

**Haymitch's POV**

Just look at them, so tiny and, well, PINK. I mean, were miniature brats even supposed to be pink? Don't they have skin disease or something? I did not realize I had spoken out loud until Katniss turned to me with a very sour expression on her face as she cradled one of those little critters. Judging from the color of the blanket, it must be the boy one. I'm sure he is going to be so much trouble with the girls.

Already as I sauntered closer, I could see tufts of that dark auburn hair that Katniss has curling on his small head. His little fists were closed around Katniss fingers and his eyes opened sleepily up at me, and I sucked a breath in as I saw blue, so brilliantly blue, just like his father's, and he made a sort of half smile, half scowl that so much reminded me more of its father and probably realized I was not worth his efforts of staying awake and fell back asleep.

His mouth stretched into a long yawn and finally he settled back again against its mother. I stupidly felt my own lips begin to curve upward. Peeta caught sight of this from his perch beside Katniss and smiled hugely up at me. I shrugged at him. Who could help it? Their damn brats were cute. Whaddya know?

"You know Haymitch, the babies don't really have skin disease, you could take one up. Everyone who comes here to bother my father daughter time" damn idiot paused with a coo and touched his nose lightly to the pink bundle in the pink blanket in his arms, their hair touching and you couldn't seriously tell them apart because their hair was so ridiculously blonde, and looked up to me again "wanted to take a peek and pick up one of my angels."

"Well, are they supposed to be this tiny?" I said making motions with my hands. Katniss rolled her eyes. "Well, Haymitch if they were any bigger than this I would probably kill Peeta slowly with a tooth pick the next time he tries to touch me just so he would know how painful it is." She shot an amused glare at her husband who blanched at the memory of her labor.

I smiled those big creepy grins I saved for these moments. Peeta's hands were bruising, from the tight grip Katniss held onto it when her contractions were in full force and she had to push two babies out. But he wasn't minding his hand so much, he was far too amused at his wife.

"Well, every moment of pain is worth it." And because Katniss was as soft as jello and damn kid was far too handsome and poetic for any good, she melted right then and there and leaned against her husband. And for a moment I saw them as a family for the first time. Their heads, one dark and one light happily nestled against each other, the two small and ridiculously pink bundles cuddled up in their arms.

And I felt wetness slide down my cheeks. I blinked because suddenly my vision was getting blurry. Peeta looked at me and smiled like he knew I was going to cry and all that crap. "Are you crying Haymitch?" I narrowed my eyes at him and sniffed. "I got something in my eye Mr. Senator, its quite dusty in your room."

Peeta laughed, more like guffawed, and the brats, sensing their father's amusement, opened up their eyes, Peeta was much nearer to me now and I smiled at the pretty thing in his arms. As I noticed, it was going to have its father's blonde head, but her eyes were stormy like its mother. Well, three cheers to Peeta, he not only managed to produce one perfect critter, he got two, in one try. Lucky bastard.

But then something else was burning in my throat, and I promised myself I was going to get a bottle of something alcoholic after this, but I needed to say it. "I'm proud of you kid." Peeta looked up to me in a kind of shock but he nodded his head. It was becoming to much emotional for my liking that I began to fidget. Katniss snorted.

"Sure, you get to be proud of him cause he created two perfect babies and blah, blah. BAH! He might have put these in me but he certainly did not push them out!" Peeta laughed at his wife. "I'm sure Haymitch will also be very proud of you Katniss, if he had not fled the room the moment you threatened to castrate me." Then the two just freaking laughed at me.

I rolled my eyes at the both of them. "Well, if you two are done laughing at me, I'd best be going. Senator you have an early day tomorrow, try getting some sleep before changing diapers, you are exhausted." Peeta frowned at me calling him Senator and I told me so righteously and I told him to go suck it up because he is a Senator of Panem and the Speaker of the freaking house.

As I turned my back to leave Peeta halted me. "Wait, you are seriously not thinking of leaving without carrying the babies are you Haymitch?" I blanched and looked at the small, fragile, breakable bundles. I wonder what the both of them will do if I crushed one of their babies. Peeta scoffed at me. "You are not going to harm them Haymitch. He stood up and brought the pink bundled one to me. He extended his arms and it began to fuss.

"Come on Haymitch, just take her." I grumbled as I extended my arms and Peeta placed the small bundle into my arm. It began to fuss around more, and soon it was sniffling. I was panicking. "Peeta its scrunching up its face! I don't think it likes me!" Peeta had a dark look in his eyes. "Because you are supposed to cuddle _her_ Haymitch." I looked up to him, I know panic was in my eyes.

"Bend your arms and the elbows, use you're the crook of your left elbow to support her head and use your other hand to stabilize it." I did as he said and soon the sniffling stopped and vibrant gray eyes peeked up at me. It wrinkled its nose and closed her eyes and just snuggled in. I felt my lips spilt into a smile. "Well, its darn cute. You are going to have to beat boys over this one Peeta."

Peeta almost growled. "No male is allowed to come near her until she's 45." Katniss chuckled. "Yeah and she'll ask you, 'dad how old were you when you knocked mommy up?' and you would say eighteen Peeta, and your daughter will call you a hypocrite." Peeta growled then. "No, she'll call me daddy and she has to follow what I say because I say so." Katniss doubled in laughter and the blue bundle began to fuss.

Peeta scooped up his son in his arms, grumbling at his wife. And cooing to the pink boy. "We'll protect your baby sister wouldn't we my boy? Never mind your mother. And I'm sure we'll have more help with the next one." Katniss stopped laughing. "The next one?" Peeta looked up. "You don't want another one?" Katniss shook her head. "No, I do, its just, this soon?" Peeta smiked. "Are you scared?" Katniss met his smirk. "Are you?"

And before I even barf my lunch out I cleared my throat. Enough of these innuendos. "You know I think I should really get going." Peeta shook his head. "You need to be here for the naming of the babies." On cue, a nurse came in followed by Lily, Prim, Artemis, Holly, Cinna, Portia and to my shock Gale.

Lily made a beeline to me and plucked up the girl. "Oh, you are so adorable aren't you little girl. Hey Haymitch." I smiled at Lily as she began to rock the little girl. Holly eventually joined her. That was going to be one spoiled baby. Artemis got his grandson from his son and began the silent conversation wit him through coos and smiles.

As the general greetings were for the bundles, I took a chance to sight Katniss and Peeta, and once more I felt that nasty little feeling well up in my chest. It was pride. I was so proud of these two kids, my kids, and the fact that they are now here, raising a family. I was proud of Peeta, proud of the boy he was, and proud of the man that he is becoming.

Senator Peeta Mellark, the man whose words surged forth change in this country. His never wanting to be a piece in the Games. His honest heart survived all the torture he was exposed to and his strength, is ability to see right and wrong, gave him the chance to kill President Snow, knowing if he let him live, more will die.

I was proud of Katniss. Proud that she is the Mockingjay. Proud of her strength and her rebellion. Proud that she ignited the spark that blazed into this fire. Proud that though darkness surrounded her, it has never corrupted her.

But most of all I was proud of my kids ending up as husband and wife. I was proud of them most for making these wonderful babies, proud that they had held on to the hope that one day they would have their family. Proud that they have it now. I am proud of the love for each other.

As I watch Peeta wrap his arms lovingly around his wife and as Katniss shifted and fit her frame to Peeta's shoulder, as I watch them keep their eyes on their children, I had never been more proud of my children. They had made a New Panem, and they had given hope. And now they have babies bound to be either smart mouthed and quick witted irritating brats coming from their father and highly agile, rebellious kids from their mother.

But I was sure that despite those they will inherit their father and their mother's hearts. And that was what made me proud most of all. As Holly gave the pink bundle to Peeta and Artemis hand the blue bundle to Katniss, I saw them again as the unit, as the family, and I was just smiling so big that I felt Lily move next to me and take my hand. "I am proud of them too."

I patted her hand and looked over as Peeta and Katniss prepare to name their kids. "This pretty baby girl, well Katniss and I decided that we will name her Portia Rue." When Portia heard this she gasped so loudly and tears ran down her face as she rushed to Peeta and kissed him full on the lips. Katniss swatted her. "I know you are happy and all Portia, but all mine, no touching. Don't make me take back the name." Portia laughed and to compensate showered Katniss with kisses on her cheeks and plucked it, I mean, Portia Rue up.

"Oh, Aunt Portia is going to have so much fun dressing you up, yes I will." And she snuggled up to the baby. Katniss held her baby boy closer. "And for our son, Peeta and I will name him Cinna Abernathy." Cinna grinned that Cheshire Cat grin of his and saw him turn towards me. Almost everyone was looking at me. I was about to grumble when it hit me. Cinna Abernathy. They were naming the boy after me.

My face must have looked like I fell down thirty stories and landed splat on concrete because everyone laughed at me. "You are naming him after me?" Peeta rolled his eyes. "How else could we get you to stop calling our children "it"?" Peeta asked and I flushed. Katniss held out Cinna Abernathy to me. "Come on grandpa, move your self to your grandkid."

My eyes filled as I took the little baby boy, Abernathy, and his fingers wrapped around my index. I saw Katniss and Peeta through a haze of tears. Content, happy, glowing and I realize, I was most proud of my kids because they loved each other unconditionally and fully and unselfishly, that they were able to push through everyday together.

And as I looked at young Abernathy, I was sure, the one good thing the Hunger Games ever caused was putting together Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen. And I was hell of prideful knowing I had something to do with it.


End file.
